tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bamlett
section at the Bawtry Vintage Show 2009]] 2009]] at there 4th Newby Hall Vintage Gathering nr. Rippon in 2009. An event held a few miles from Bamletts home in Thirsk]] The firm of A.C. Bamlett established in Thirsk, North Yorkshire, England, to manufacture mowers and reapers in 1857. Adam Bamlett was a farmer, turned inventor. They went out of business in 1986. History Adam Carlisle Bamlett (1836-1912) was the son of a farmer of 1000 acres in Yorkshire. He applied himself to the design of mowers and reapers after seeing the trial of reapers at the Yorkshire Agricultural Show in 1858. He thought the implements shown there were unsatisfactory and decided to improve upon them. His first machine, a swath-delivery reaper, was shown at the Royal Agricultural Society’s Show at Warwick in 1859. The following year he had a combined mowing and reaping machine exhibited at the Royal North Lancashire Show. These exhibitions, and the successful use of the machines on the Bamlett farm, stimulated interest from other farmers. Bamlett contracted Picksley, Sims & Co., of Leigh to make some machines to his designs. He turned also to Kearsley, of Ripon for additional supplies. As demand outstripped the supply from these contract manufacturers, Bamlett decided to set up his own factory, which he did on land at Thirsk acquired in 1863. Bamletts remained specialists in the manufacture of harvesting machines – mowers, reapers, binders, hay rakes – throughout their history. From Merl data base entry. In 1970 Bamlett was losing money and the MD bought the firm.Classic Tractor Magazine, No. 92, Dec 2008 The firm then took on the Same UK distributorship. The Same distribution division was formed in 1978, and bought out by Same in 1980. And became Same (UK) Ltd in January 1986 at a new site at Barby in Warwickshire. The Same Deutz-Fahr UK operations all moving there in 1997 following the merger with Deutz-Fahr. A.C. Bamlett went into receivership in August 1986. Product range * Bamlett Rizzler - 2-Drum mower * Bamlett Razzer - * Bamlett Ripper - * Bamlett Ranger - * Bamlett Rapier - * Bamlett Raker - yard scraper. ; Seed drills: * Bamlett Begg till drill ? Preserved machinery :Please list any known surviving examples of Bamlett machinery here (with photo if possible); * Hydraulic rear end loader * ? Gallery add your Bamlett photos here File:Morrs_Bamlett_mower_detail.JPG|A Bamlett mower converted to self propelled by the addition of an Austin 7 car chassis, engine, gearbox and rear axle driving the mower via a chain and sprockets File:Morris_Bamlett_mower_conversion_left.JPG|Blacksmith or farm made Austin / Bamlett self propelled mower at Cromford Steam Rally 2008 Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here SDC11412.JPG|Bamlett horse drawn finger mower SDC11417.JPG SDC11416.JPG|Bamlett _DSC4544.JPG|In field at SE 705853 beside footpath from Kirkby Mills, Kirkbymoorside, N. Yorks _DSC4545.JPG|In a field at SE705853 beside footpath from Kirkby Mills, Kirkbymoorside, N. Yorks _DSC4546.JPG|In a field at SE705853 beside footpath from Kirkby Mills, Kirkbymoorside, N. Yorks _DSC4547.JPG|In a field at SE705853 beside footpath from Kirkby Mills, Kirkbymoorside, N. Yorks _DSC4548.JPG|'The Bamlett'In a field at SE705853 beside footpath from Kirkby Mills, Kirkbymoorside, N. Yorks _DSC4552.JPG|In a field at SE705853 beside footpath from Kirkby Mills, Kirkbymoorside, N. Yorks _DSC4553.JPG|'The Bamlett'In a field at SE705853 beside footpath from Kirkby Mills, Kirkbymoorside, N. Yorks See also * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery * List of Tractor Manufacturers * Burgess - dealers References * Merl project. External Links Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Machinery manufactures Category:Implement manufacturers Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1857 Category:1986 disestablishments